Hymn For The Missing
by Pandora95
Summary: A song at a party reduces Arthur to tears, but stupid Alfred just doesn't understand. Thankfully Francis is there to help them both, but why is he so upset? UKUS, USUK, one sided FRUK. Kinda happy/sad short story. NO SMUT.


Arthur didn't know exactly what possessed him to say yes. He didn't know why he agreed to come to Alfred's dumb party. The music was too loud, the food was awful and worst of all…Alfred didn't pay much attention to him whatsoever. Arthur knew there were a lot of other people at the party and he didn't want to sound selfish but…it hurt him nonetheless.

Well at least the drink in his hand made him forget some of his troubles. He took another swing of whatever alcohol he was holding now. He winced once he swallowed. Arthur _hated_ American beer. It tasted awful. He sighed shaking his head. _What _possessed him to come to this dumb party?

Arthur gave a sigh and shook his head. He set his cup down on the table and was just about to leave when his long time friend/rival Francis Bonnefoy come up to him and smiled charmingly. Seeing Arthur's sour expression his smile soon faded.

"What is the matter _mon chéri_?" He asked.

"Why do you care frog?" Arthur snapped back, crossing his arms across his chest.

Francis gave a small sigh. "Stop acting like a child. Tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Why would I?" Arthur's expression softened. "I don't know why he invited me here in the first place. He didn't care if I came. He hadn't said a word to me all evening." His gaze fell to the floor.

"Not this again _mon amour_." Francis replied softly understanding. He placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder but Arthur shook it off.

"I'm sorry if it bores you _Francis_" he spat his name as if it was poison. "No one asked you to come and talk to me. You're free to leave."

"Stop it;" Francis tried to pretend Arthur's words didn't hurt him. "I'm trying to help you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Hush _mon ami _or I'll start another hundred years' war between us." Arthur smiled lightly at Francis' joke but quickly made sure his face portrayed seriousness again. He wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Very funny git" Arthur rolled his eyes. "After all this time, he still hates me, doesn't he?"

"_Non_ that's not true. Arthur, he doesn't hate you at all. He's just not very-"

"Smart" Arthur finished for him.

"_Oui_, I guess you could say that." Francis smiled. "He's just not very good at sensing the mood and such. But it doesn't mean he hates you. In fact I-"

"What are you talking about dudes!?" Alfred appeared out of nowhere grinning and put his arm around Francis' shoulders. "This party is super awesome, isn't it!?"

Arthur gave a small smile but didn't say anything. Instead he turned around and picked up the cup of beer he set down before. Without another thought he drank it all in a few gulps. He heard Francis answer.

"_Oui_, it is very _impressionnant_, thanks for the invite."

"No problem dude!" Alfred gave him the thumbs up. "How about you Arthur?"

Arthur responded by shrugging his shoulders. He turned around and refilled his cup with the disgusting beer again. He tipped the contents of the cup into his mouth and swallowed. The song that played now, Arthur realised was much calmer and slower than any of the others before. He turned around to face Alfred and Francis who were now engaged in a conversation, smiling at each other. Arthur instead, concentrated on the lyrics of the song, which actually sounded a little familiar to him.

'_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

_Now it wonders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?'_

By the time the song finished Arthur was close to tears. He couldn't help it. Damn it why did it still have to hurt so bloody much? Why did everything have to remind him of _that? _Why did he have to _love _Alfred despite all he'd done to hurt him?

Arthur clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He hoped after all this time he wouldn't care anymore, but how could he not? When Alfred was away from him, his heart was simply _missing_.

"What's the matter dude?" Alfred surprised him by asking.

"Oh nothing" Arthur said as he wiped a tear with a finger. He turned and walked away from Alfred and Francis.

"What did I do?" Alfred asked Francis frowning.

"You really are an _imbécile, mon ami_…" Francis responded shaking his head.

* * *

Arthur didn't go far. He sat down on the floor in a corridor. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

_Stupid America_ he thought, _why can't you see how much I love you? Why do you have to keep hurting me?_

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Arthur froze at the mention of his name. He didn't have to look up, he knew it was Alfred. He would have recognised that voice anywhere. He felt Alfred kneel in front of him. "Arthur please" he said his voice so serious it was hard for Arthur to believe it _really_ was Alfred. He _had _to look up. Once he did, his green eyes meet perfect blue, filled with worry.

Alfred reached out and wiped away Arthur's fresh tears with his hand but new ones just appeared in their place.

"Sorry for running your party." Arthur said quietly.

"What? You didn't ruin anything!" Alfred reassured him. "But why are you out here? Why are you crying?"

"I…I just…" As much as he wanted to tell him…he wanted to tell him so badly but he just _couldn't_. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Arthur couldn't help it any longer. His whole body started shaking with sobs. He squeezed his eyes shut wishing that Alfred didn't have to see him like this.

Suddenly, he felt warm hands wrap around him as he was pulled into a tight hug. Arthur hugged Alfred back and buried his face in his right shoulder. "I love you so much you git" he mumbled softly.

Alfred pulled away from him, his expression surprised. "What…what did you say?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I…I…" Arthur tried to answer but didn't have enough time. Alfred crushed his lips into Arthur's. At first Arthur was shocked, but soon relaxed into the passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled. Alfred pulled away from the kiss slightly, making their foreheads touch. Both were gasping for air, but smiled at each other.

"I love you too Artie" Alfred breathed and it sent chills down the Brit's spine. In such a short amount of time, everything changed from unbearable to perfect.

* * *

Francis, who out of concern went to see if Arthur was okay, stumbled upon the two nations kissing. He smiled sadly and turned away from the scene. He didn't return to the party, instead he left Alfred's house.

Tears ran down his face as his mind kept replaying the scene he just witnessed. He was so happy that now, finally Arthur would be happy. It didn't matter that he would be miserable because the truth was that he loved Arthur more than he ever loved anyone before.

But to truly love someone was to put their needs before your own, and so selflessly, the nation of love, promised to never interfere with Arthur and Alfred's relationship, even though it was killing him inside.

Just as long as Arthur was happy…that was all that mattered…


End file.
